


从良 35

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 35

 

35-1

\------------

 

周深从他爷爷那四进的院子里出来时面色也很沉，他驱了领路人自己提灯走着，他还穿着北京来的薄衣服，被这黄土高坡上的风一打就透，两臂大胳膊都起了鸡皮，可他仍一步一步慢慢的走，他是在慢慢的想。

周深与他爷爷说了自己的意向，老人拍他脸的手不轻不重，只说一句孙儿耍摸够了，周深咬着唇点头，他也知道他不可能一回来就捡现成儿的，周家那么大基业哪能动动嘴就能到他手里，又觉得自己这个样混像个泼皮。

可他非得要，他不想因为怕牵连到王晰就只能远远的看着，那种无奈，那种力不从心让周深觉得自己的灵魂都被拉出来鞭挞，他这周家的嫡亲孙子，人人都要慕上三分的一手好牌，怎么就能被他打成这幅破样子。

周深走回了自己的院子，照顾他的妈妈姓顾正在门房等他，从他手里接过来提灯时摸着他手冰凉，说是要给他做碗热羹，周深说烫壶酒来，却顿了一声又说还是吃碗汤圆儿吧。

可谁做的汤圆也没有王晰亲手包的好吃。

 

周深只咬了一颗就不再吃了，这皮儿也没有王晰包的弹糯，这馅也没有王晰炒得香，连糖水底子都没有王晰做的好入口。

被戳破的黑芝麻流了一碗，映照出周深一双红着的眼。

他想起王晰叫人下了脏药那次，分明他的腿都那样抖了，却还要把自己往身后藏，他把周深的肩膀怼得生疼，恨不得要把周深塞进沙发缝里。

王晰在那样自顾不暇的处境都要顾及他的周全，在神志模糊的时候还想着让阿云嘎把他送回家，之后也没拿他泄欲，甚至是比平日里还要温柔。

周深何德何能得到这样一颗心。

那些谎言不戳破的日子里，他心里是有愧的，却在煎熬的同时享受这多得的情意。自他回晋中之后不得不说心里的石头已经放下，却把他筋骨都要压碎了。

他逃避责任这两个字已经有了二十多年，终于到了避无可避的这一日。

 

二日一早周深就去主院屋里陪着他爷爷，中午的时候有几家叔伯兄弟来和老爷子说话，往日里周深遇见这样的场面总是要偷偷从偏门溜出去的，今日却稳稳当当的坐在他爷爷下手，席间说话也是拿出了几分度来，只说自己在国外上了怎样的学，见了如何的事，还要连着余笛一起提起，余笛那好大的名头，不用白不用。

他爷爷给他布了一筷子鱼腮肉，是赏他会说话了。

下午之后就来了更多的人，老爷子去歇了就剩周深与他父亲并肩着，周深与他父亲长得不大像，但都是有一双大眼睛，这样的眉眼在中年人脸上看起来是一派正气的，但周深知道那都是表面上的正气，端着一副忠义的好人样子，内里却是寡情薄幸的很。

他母亲的事或是他逃避的根源，稚童时期他记不得那些纠葛，但冥冥的，周深几乎认定他母亲是家族倾轧下的牺牲品。这位续弦主母的娘家不说是多显赫，但却是异常有用处的，能让周深的父亲几乎与他爷爷分庭抗礼。

周深曾可笑的为他父亲辩解过，在母亲的灵前，但男人与新婚妻子恩爱的场面却狠狠抽了周深一耳光，此后他只伤感他母亲真心错付。

 

说话间一个下午浑噩的过去，晚席开前周深有机会回自己的院子憩一小觉，他实在是太累太乏，口舌都干了，舌面上那粗粝抵着他上牙膛，快要磨下一层带血的皮肉。

他可以无休止的唱歌，他可以不间断的和王晰说话，他也可以和王晰在床上翻滚闹腾一整天，可这仅仅半天的场面话却把他魂儿都扯走了。

他不是拿不住这样的场面，从小到大在这深宅里的熏染，周家也好余家也罢，周深虽然不理事务却总归是个左右逢源的讨喜孩子。他只是实在懒得和那些人一来一往的捧哏，他不喜欢那种没有错处的，要瞻前顾后的说话。所以从前那些宴上他总是早退，还要对着周旋于人群的阿云嘎偷偷做鬼脸。

现世报怎就来得这样快。

 

周家这建筑群落里不许走机动车，所以在前院门楼后新建了宴用的厅，晚餐过后是酒会，周深已经在那聊了好久才见阿云嘎姗姗来迟。

周深先见着阿云嘎进来，可又看他步子顿了，像是在等什么人，周深停下了这边正说的话，偏头过去看，先是看见了和阿云嘎同高的半个肩膀，再露出来别着金夹的领带，继而显现修长的颈和俊丽的侧脸。

不是吧。

不可能。

阿云嘎居然真的把郑云龙带来了。

周深心里是呼啸而过的千万匹烈马，把草皮都踏破了，尘沙飞扬像是天地都翻覆。他从未羡慕过什么人，什么事，可他现在心上竟泛出一股带着酸楚的莫名味道。

他看着那两个人一身相映的黑白，心口的宝石胸针也是呼应的款式。周深少见郑云龙这样素净又庄重的装扮，因为王晰总是因着郑云龙好看，就把他打扮的像是一朵可以被玷污的芙蕖花。

 

阿云嘎没有牵郑云龙的手，却总是与他肩挨着肩。

郑云龙似乎是习惯于走在人后，他与王晰永远保持着半步的距离，可阿云嘎一定要和郑云龙并肩，他走的慢了阿云嘎就会停下来等他，不急不缓的全凭郑云龙的步调来。

周深的爷爷与父亲是在二楼坐着，周深便看见阿云嘎领着郑云龙往楼上去，他让郑云龙先走，一只手虚浮在郑云龙的腰眼上，似是在托着他，护着他。

周深也跟了上去，他到的晚，只听见他父亲咬着牙说一句

——小郑先生

原来这就是权力的好处吗，周深看阿云嘎那样硬的腰杆，现在是有些后悔当初为什么没有同阿云嘎一起去那四九城争场面。

 

底下是有人认识郑云龙的，毕竟王晰把他养得这样出彩，凡是在京里有一二行为的人没个不知道郑云龙的名姓，一时有窃窃私语的，也有冷眼旁观的。

阿云嘎带着郑云龙从二楼下来，还没等和周深说上两句话，就有迫不及待的人上前来敬酒，阿云嘎和郑云龙手里都有杯，可阿云嘎不喝，他也不让郑云龙喝，他是直白的把郑云龙细瘦的指压下来，还要觑着笑眼温温的说一句

你不必喝。

没有人在阿云嘎面前谈论他身边人的是非，哪怕那剪裁得体的白西装下裹得是他们觊觎已久的肉体，那些人也不敢将一个有关欲望的字露出来，于是话里的探寻意味都落到了周深身上。

周小公子常不露面，这次竟这样大方的走出来任人观赏，嗅觉敏感的人都把头伸了过来，想探探是不是周家又要有什么轮换动荡。

 

只说场面话周深还是接得住，但要是问起生意场上的事，周深可是全然麻了手脚，他学商科，但学是一回事用又是一回事，而且国内外的体制不同，商业模式就更是相差甚远。

好悬阿云嘎还是向着他，在周深几度语塞前就把话头拿过去，他说的很有分寸，既不像是在帮周深解围，也不像是抢他风头，就只是轻巧的谈论时事而已，借着别人的口把现下的市况讲给周深听，再把周深能说的，会说的留给他做总结。

阿云嘎就是这样一个人，很会给全别人脸面。周深和阿云嘎相识的早，知道阿云嘎起初也不是这样会说话的人，少年时期的阿云嘎像是团发不出的死面儿，包饺子都嫌硬，别说三棍子，你百棒下去都打不出一个屁，周深是眼见着那些世叔世伯颤抖的指着阿云嘎训斥，愣是把鼻子都气歪了。

周深已经记不得阿云嘎从什么时候开始会这样周全的处事了，或是从那些断过的肋骨里，或是从充斥鼻腔的医院味道里，总之都是血肉模糊的教训。

让周深有明显分别的是那年京里方稳定后的中秋，阿云嘎赶回来吃个团圆宴，他那举止做派是真的变了，是谁都要夸一句老成持重的规矩样子。

那晚上周深摸到阿云嘎房里和他纠缠，笑他早入老年期，不过阿云嘎后来身体力行的证明了自己正当青春壮年。

 

送走了最后一位世叔周深才浑身脱力得回了自己的院子，他头一次乏得连澡都不想洗，只想一脑袋扎进地里蒙头大睡。

顾妈给他煎了副百合枣仁茶，又抱了一摞文件进来，说是主屋里送来的。周深没精神的翻过一眼，腾的一下就清醒了，这是他爷爷手下项目的财务报表和融资企划，虽然只是很小一块也没什么嚼头的肉，但足以证明周深这一天的苦没白挨。

他去冲了个澡，回来在桌上把文件铺开，一页一页仔细读过，圈圈点点的做下标记，写了一些看法又写了一些自己不甚明了的地方。

周家里有局域内网，可以查一些本家的数据资料，周深毫不放过细微末节，比对着看下来，他爷爷给他这份材料虽然只是晋中这块不大的地产项目，实则映射了行业现状，从竞拍起标到建筑规划，人员与资本运作都是很完整的体系，这样看下来就非常有得嚼。

周深再抬头的时候月儿已经偏东了，他还有一大半没做仔细，但打架的眼皮催着他去睡觉，别无他法，周深就只能把文件理好上了床。

他已经配上新的手机，原先的照片也导了进来，翻来翻去不是王晰做的菜，就是王晰做菜的身影。周深沾上枕头就几乎是半梦的状态，他把手机掖到枕头下，低低喃了一句，

晰哥，晚安。

 

 

 

 

 

35-2

\--------------

 

周深在主院里忙的脚打后脑勺，天天都在恶补功课，要说人就不能欠债，上苍都看着呢，欠下的东西总是要还，待他总算有两口喘息的时间，余笛从京里回来了。

晚上他们一起在主院吃的饭，还是那张大料的八仙桌。阿云嘎没在，这几天都见不着人，周深知道阿云嘎已经横了心要拒绝家里的安排。

阿云嘎在这些原则问题上从不迂回，也决不妥协，或是与他曾是军人的父亲有关，周深还记得听爷爷说起过阿云嘎才到京里那会儿，在那样群狼环伺的局面里也是要伏低做小，好几张血淋淋的嘴盯着周家的地盘，也盯着这个年轻人。

那会儿可不算什么文明社会，争抢的手段又脏又狠，明枪暗箭雨一样往下淋，可阿云嘎从不用别人挡刀，生意场上全靠狠绝和牙关硬，还有他倚福倚祸的好命数，只有经过那样生死交心的年月，他带出来的人才会是十分可靠和忠诚。

但是这样的年代不会再让周深经历一遍，他这两天也在想阿云嘎的事儿，打从周深回国起阿云嘎就说要把京里的事务转给他，只不过当时周深全无兴致，再到后来与王晰相处着更无暇顾及，但是现在却不见阿云嘎再提起。

 

席间余笛和周深说了几句话，不过周深却想着事儿只囫囵的应答，晚饭过后周深父亲留余笛小住，其实余家宅子离这也不大远，却没想余笛竟真的留下来，当时周深还在恍惚，想着下午看的那组报表还有个尾巴，再回神的时候已经被余笛牵着手往外走了，他听见他父亲悠悠的说，

“深深还是听你的话。”

出了二跨门周深就把他的手从余笛手里抽出来了，只和他并肩走着，余笛倒也没再去抓他，只轻轻的说，

“我只当你还闹脾气呢。”余笛的语气还是那么温柔，仿佛那天狠劲儿把周深手上戒指薅下来的人不是他一样。

“叔儿。”周深称呼余笛的时候尾音惯性的上挑，是养在骨子里的调性，他现下又觉得不能这样说话，虚掩着咳了两声继续说，

“天晚了我送你回去吧。”周深要带着余笛往大门那走。

“你还说你不是闹脾气？”余笛只是站在那用他惯有的那副慈爱神情看他。

“我习惯自己睡了。”周深这个撒谎撂屁儿的小孩一摆手也站住了，算是和余笛僵持上。

“我又没说同你睡一起。”

 

周深在余笛面前总是不大会说话，毕竟周深说话的习惯也是被余笛一手养出来的，他在月光里轻轻叹了口气，被余笛发现了，他往周深面前近了一步，把他的小脸捧在手上说，

“对不起深深。”

“我不应该锁着你的。”

余笛说的诚恳，可周深却仍是无声，用自己的下巴和他的手较着劲儿。余笛又舍不得狠掰他，只把手搭在他肩膀上，放下身来和他对视着，

“深深。”

周深只是把头别过去，这已经是他可以做到的最大幅度挣扎，他对余笛那恐怖的顺从似乎已经烙进骨子里，让他每一块肌肉都是麻木的。

余笛见他不理人的样也没多话，插过他的膝窝打横就抱起来往他院子那走，周深这时候会说话了，又羞又恼的锤他，

“你放我下来。”

 

余笛没理，步子快些没一会儿就回了院，顾妈妈在门房等着，见是余笛同周深一块回来只欠声说余先生来了就退去。

因着周深的扑腾，余笛已经将抱的姿势换作扛，周深被他大头朝下的架在肩膀上，像是扛了口麻布袋，余笛一向姿态从容，衣服上从来都没个褶，可周深今天确实让他心里窝火，少年人那躲避的眼光在他心上划了道三寸透底的血口子。

年轻时偏偏是周深要来招惹他，余笛是长辈的身份，任那软白的团子在他身上心上又拉又扯，他一直用理智告诫自己不可以，不行，然而那少年人的火烧起来没完，更有甚还要用伤害自身的方法激他，余笛看着周深因为不自爱而烧红的眼，他哪里舍得。

是周深亲手拆碎余笛的理智和底线，现在却想擦擦嘴扔下不管了。

周深当时从法国走的可是异常决然，虽然余笛是有错，但他也在反思，正好他有项目在那脱不开身，还要给周深处理学位的问题，就想着两个人都冷静一下。

却没想不过几个月，再回国时那个他一手带大的深深已经戴上了别人的戒指，打上了别人的记号，让他冷静一下怎么就冷静到别人床上去了。

先不说周深是一时贪玩还是动了真心，就单讲王晰那样的人如何配得上周深，他连周深这两个字都不配提起。

 

周深一向贪凉，才入夏衣服就穿的少，没两下就被余笛扒了个干净，他腿脚功夫本身就没有余笛好，再加上许久没练更是没得反抗，光着屁股直接被扔进浴缸里，兜头而落得热汤把他浇成了个软趴趴，他挣扎着想出去，余笛便直接敲麻了他膝盖上的筋。

周深的腿登时一矮，坠机得就跌下，幸而余笛手快托住了他，免于让他承受墩到屁股瓣的痛苦。

余笛把周深托放回浴缸里，他的手顺势掐上那窄瘦的胯骨让这年轻的身子避无可避，这浴缸有些打腿，周深被余笛正面掐着，两条腿无处安放，只能摆成个M形展开，一览无余的风景是把身体都露出去了。

他大腿的肉有一丝松懈，是被王晰养出来的软膘。

王晰每每摸上他大腿时，总是要蹙着眉头说一句——咋这么硬呢。

周深又不敢说练过腿脚上的功夫，就只能讲自己从前走路走的太多，中学时期上个课都要翻山越岭的，却没想王晰居然真信了，附身去亲吻他的腿根，之后每天的睡前活动就加了一项——揉腿。

王晰的手好会，把不腻人的精油先在自己手上搓热了，再用这一双有温度的手去推周深的腿肉，但往往这样的活动一定会演变成不可开交的缠绵，王晰仍在坚持不懈的把他肌肉都揉松，说以后再不叫他走路了。

 

但周深感觉到余笛掐上他腿根松懈的肥肉时是带有一丝不可置信的，这样的疑惑让他手下更重，都把周深掐疼了，像是明早起来肯定要青。

余笛也意识到手下似乎是重了，一边揉着一边要亲他，却吻到一嘴咸湿。

周深哭了，洗澡水和眼泪错落了满脸，那眼尾的艳色看的人心惊，本来还是浅浅的抽泣，不知怎么却突然像开了的闸，泪珠崩落，他的哭声是要和水声比大。

余笛许久没见周深这样大哭，瞬间像是被猛了头，一时无措，只见着淋浴的水要被他往肺里抽，紧忙的关了水生怕他呛着，也不顾衣服湿就把周深往怀里搂着安抚，他心里不平的火都让周深一点都不金贵的泪水浇下去了，他最怕周深哭，一个泪珠都见不得，可偏偏周深就是个小哭包，这么多年了余笛仍是难能免疫。

 

周深知道余笛见不得自己的眼泪，从小到大百试百灵，他本来是想哭一哭让余笛停手，然而这泪水流出来就停不住，余笛本就给他掐疼，他又想他这几天累的快吐了，还债还的吃也不好睡也不好，王晰也不给他打电话，别说电话了，就连消息什么一通都没有，虽然他和王晰的事儿是周深自己错在先，但他仍是幻想着再听听王晰的声音，而且这几天也不见阿云嘎，不知道是带着郑云龙去哪里潇洒躲清闲去了。

周深越想越委屈越想越气，就也没绷着的狠哭一通，他趁着余笛软下来的光景使哭腔说，

“我自己洗。”

余笛哪能有二话，连着几个好就退出浴室，多一眼都不敢看。

周深听余笛的脚步走远，自己抽嗒抽嗒也就缓过来许多，他本就是借着舒口气，周深早知道哭解决不了自己的根本问题，但适时的脆弱却可以改善一些他的处境。

周深啧了自己一声，脸上没什么表情，只把刚才被余笛敲麻的筋揉顺了，站起身洗澡，又放了一缸水泡一会儿，他被热气蒸着也是哭得累乏，竟靠着浴缸睡了，梦里恍惚有人抱他，他下意识喊了一声，

“晰哥。”

 

 

 


End file.
